


Boys in the Street

by cantfuckinbelievethis



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Family, Friends to Lovers, Grieving, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Small bits of fluff, didn't give them names cos I'm LAZy, growing into love, lots of emotion, more about Dex's family, pre-existing mutual crush, small mentions of SMH team, some emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantfuckinbelievethis/pseuds/cantfuckinbelievethis
Summary: When something goes wrong with Dex's family, Nursey is right there to pick him back up.Loosely based off the song: "Boys in the Street" by Greg Holden (however, I've been listening to the Seeb version).





	Boys in the Street

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is crap because I didn't want to spoil anything. 
> 
> You know how people say "this just happened"? It's true, this literally just happened...like my fingers had a mind of their own! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the angst :) 
> 
> Disclaimer that none of the characters belong to me, they're all created and owned by the amazing, Ngozi Ukazu!

They were just roughhousing when it happened.  
  
Finally, he and Nursey were beginning to get along. And, by get along, it was more that their fighting was playful and ended with some gentle shoving until they were rolling around and punching each other in the arms. Bitty often scoffed and called them children, but there was no denying it was better than what they used to be like.  
  
Nursey had made some kind of comment that got Will a little riled up, and they once again ended up roughhousing on their bedroom floor. Will wouldn’t ever admit it, but he kind of loved these moments with Nursey. It was a time for him to feel a little more carefree…and it was an excuse to touch Nursey, but that was neither here nor there.  
  
Still, it was one of those moments when Will was finally feeling a little release of stress when it happened. They were due to go back home for break in a few days and they had finished up for the semester. His phone rang, and they called a truce so Will could answer. He was still laughing a little as he answered the phone, seeing it was his sister.  
  
    ‘Will…’ his sister started, sniffling, and Will immediately stopped laughing and sat up straight.  
  
    ‘What’s wrong?’  
  
    ‘It’s Dad. Will, he’s…he’s sick. Has been for a while, and…he’s not going to…the doctor said he’s only got a few weeks left.’  
  
    ‘No.’  
  
    ‘Will…’  
  
    The next words she said were muted as Will tensed up, eyes beginning to prickle as he held back tears. He blinked a few times and they fell down his cheeks. Before he knew it, a sob was being ripped from his throat that shocked even him. Once the first sob came, it was uncontrollable, and mournful cry after cry tore its way through his chest like it was trying to rip him open.  
  
    Nursey, from the first sob, was at his side and touching his shoulder. ‘Dex, man, what’s going on? What’s wrong?’ When Will didn’t respond, and just covered his eyes with his hands as he continued to cry — the sounds so unrestrained it reminded Nursey of when he was a kid and would cry when his parents left for business — Nursey took the phone from his hand. He could still hear the sounds of someone on the other line, and he started talking to her.  
  
    Will continued to cry, barely able to take a breath, and not noticing when Nursey finished the conversation with his sister and hung up. His brain was white noise, and his body only felt an ache. The worst part was that this was totally out of the blue. No one had told him his dad was sick.  
  
    Nursey wrapped his arms around Will’s shoulders, leaning his forehead against Will’s temple. ‘Breathe, Will. You need to breathe.’  
  
    Will finally managed to get a few breaths in, saying, ‘He’s going to _die_ , Nurse.’  
  
    Nursey was silent for a while, clearly not knowing what to say. Finally, all he said was, ‘I’m _so_ sorry.’  
  
    It took a few hours of crying, and Nursey letting the rest of the Haus not to come into their room or bother Will, before Nursey told Will what his sister had said. They wanted him to come home early to spend time with his dad before he goes.  
  
    ‘Fuck,’ Will sniffed. ‘I guess I’m heading off tomorrow.’  
  
    Nursey stood up from his seat on the edge of Will’s bed. ‘I’ll book your bus ticket — do you want me to help you pack?’  
  
    Will sat up suddenly, a thought coming to him. It was incredibly weird to him that his brain came up with it, but it was like when you are hungry and your brain goes “I need food”. It was as simple as that. ‘Nurse.’  
  
    ‘Yeah?’ Nursey came back over and stood in front of Will.  
  
    ‘Would you…come with me?’  
  
    Nursey’s expression softened and he sat back down, this time in line with Will’s shoulder rather than his knee. Their faces were closer than they’d ever been, besides the times when Will had wanted to punch it. ‘Sure. Are you…I don’t want to intrude, though.’  
  
    ‘You won’t—’  
  
    ‘I mean, I’ll do it if you want me to, man. Just…if it’s a family thing, would they want me there? I don’t—’  
  
    ‘Derek.’ Will watched as Nursey looked up in shock at the sound of his first name. ‘I want you there. Please.’  
  
    Nursey merely nodded, and the next morning, they were off. 

* * *

Derek was glad to see Dex almost laugh as he tried to navigate a full bus. As soon as they found their seats, though, the slight look of amusement was gone as Dex flopped down into the window side. He cuddled up with the pillow he brought with him, and Derek felt his expression soften embarrassingly as he stared at the freckled cheek smushed against the fabric. Dex looked like hell, but he was still cute.  
  
    ‘You alright?’  
  
    ‘I wish you’d stop _asking_ me that,’ Dex huffed.  
  
    ‘Just checking up, man, ch—’  
  
    He didn’t finish the sentence for obvious reasons, but Dex managed to mumble out a, ‘Fuck you, Nurse,’ anyway.  
  
    He knew he should leave Dex alone for the first part to Maine, and went on his phone. The Haus text chain that didn’t include Dex was going off as everyone started talking about Derek going to Maine with Dex. The text chain that included Dex was remarkably silent — probably trying to give Dex his space. Or maybe the text chain that didn’t include Derek was gossiping, too. Who knew?  
  
     **Bits:** How is he?? Has he eaten anything yet?  
     **Nursey:** He’s not better or worse, just…sad, and he hasn’t eaten yet  
     **Bits:** But I made his favourite pie for you to take! That boy needs to eat something, Nursey  
     **Nursey:** What am I supposed to do? Force-feed him??  
     **Shitty:** Have you two killed each other yet?  
     **Nursey:** I’m really trying not to get into it with him, tbh — not something he needs rn  
     **Jack:** You’re doing a good thing here, Nurse.  
     **Holster:** Must be super awkward, tho  
     **Rans:** Since you two hate each other  
     **Chow:** They don’t hate each other!!! They’re just…different!!!!!  
     **Lardo:** They hate each other, bro  
     **Chow:** Then why is Nursey going with him to see his dad?  
     **Holster:** Good  
     **Rans:** Question…  
  
    At that, Derek decided to turn off his phone and maybe bother Dex. He couldn’t handle that text chain anymore. All Dex needed was to see his father, grieve, and be left alone for a while. Derek just had no idea when he was supposed to leave, or if he ever should. With how he felt about Dex lately, he wasn’t sure if he could. Shaking his head to rid himself of _those_ thoughts right now, he turned to Dex.  
  
    ‘What are you thinking about?’  
  
    ‘My dying dad, Nurse. _What the fuck did you think I would be thinking about_.’  
  
    Derek winced, not quite sure where to go from there. ‘Uh…’  
  
    ‘There was a time, when I was younger,’ Dex stopped for a moment, as if deciding whether to continue or not. Derek stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue, and he must have deemed Derek worthy of the story, and continued, ‘My dad had depression for a while around the time I was seven. Really, really bad depression. We were out fishing, because my mum thought it might cheer him up a bit. I dropped his favourite fishing pole in the water by accident and it went down to the bottom of the lake. He…he was so _angry_. He went off on me, telling me that I was a mistake and I would never amount to anything.’  
  
    ‘Fuck,’ Derek whispered, eyes widening. He didn’t mean to react, but he couldn’t help it. ‘That’s…’  
  
    ‘It’s shit, yeah, I know.’ Dex sighed. ‘He was only projecting, because he was feeling shit about himself, but it was still crap. He apologised later, and he never did it again. It was only the once, but I still held a grudge about it for so long. Now it doesn’t matter to me. I just wish I could have him around even for him to yell at me for the rest of my life. I think I would give anything for that.’  
  
    ‘That’s fair, Dex…’ Derek had no idea what to say, and clearly Dex knew it as he gave him a flat look. Clearing his throat, Derek moved past it. ‘Are there any other stories about your dad I can hear?’  
  
    Dex surprisingly opened up more than ever, story after story coming out. Some were funny, some were sad, but it seemed like Dex was finally taking a breath. Finally, as they were about fifteen minutes from arriving at the Maine bus station, Dex started a new story.  
  
    ‘My dad has always been a good one. He loves me, and he’s supported me…there is one thing he doesn’t like about me. Only one, at least I think. And now I think I would change it if he wanted, if it would make him stick around. I can’t, though. Maybe if he never found out, he wouldn’t have been so stressed all the time and it would’ve have done this to his body.’  
  
    Derek had no idea what he was talking about, but he said anyway, ‘Dex, you can’t blame yourself for this. No matter what it is that he…doesn’t like…this wasn’t because of you. And you can’t change the past.’  
  
    ‘Wish I could. Wish he never knew.’ Dex sighed, rubbing at his face.  
  
    ‘Do you want to talk about it?’ Derek asked tentatively, touching his hand absentmindedly. When Dex tensed, he took his hand away and began to babble, ‘I mean, you don’t have to, I just—’  
  
    ‘When I was eleven, Dad caught me kissing my neighbour.’  
  
    Derek’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. ‘I…I don’t—’  
  
    ‘His name was Thomas.’  
  
    Mouth going dry and eyebrows shooting up, Derek croaked out, ‘Oh.’  
  
    ‘Yeah. He…he was really embarrassed about it since some people also caught us. He told them that Thomas forced me into it, and Thomas’ parents moved away. Never saw him again, but my dad was so angry about it. Kept telling me that I was selfish for doing this to my family, asked if I thought it was cool or something…My mum said that he was only so mad, because he had this whole life envisioned for me, and he was worried I was going to be lonely. He wanted me to change, because he wanted me to have someone.’  
  
    ‘You can have someone, even if you’re—’ Derek argued, voice becoming louder.  
  
    ‘I _fucking know_!’ Dex snapped and Derek shut up, cheeks burning from his accidental outburst. ‘I know, Derek. Point is, he didn’t think that…He’s a little better now, but I can tell he’s still weird about it. Always keeping me at a distance, not hugging me or kissing me anymore. Just wish he didn’t know so I could get those years back. Still says that being gay isn’t good for me, and that it’s going to ruin my life. Certainly forbid me to ever kiss boys again when I was younger.’  
  
    At that moment, the bus pulled into the station, and Dex looked as deflated as ever. Derek thought to himself that he had finally hit the depression stage. Although, he was going through the stages a lot faster than most people Derek knew. Dex stopped talking, and got off the bus. Derek followed, and when his sister picked them up, Dex only said hello and then stayed silent for the rest of the drive back to his house. 

* * *

  
‘Your dad wants to see you, Will,’ Will’s mum said after giving him and Derek a huge hug each, tears building up in her eyes. ‘He wants to talk to you.’  
  
    ‘Is he…’  
  
    ‘He’s in his bed — respite care.’ His mum nodded. ‘He’s pretty weak now, and he said he wanted to…he wants to be at home when it happens.’  
  
    Will turned to Derek. ‘Nurse, do you want to go with Mum and help with dinner or something?’  
  
    Derek nodded, running a hand through his curly hair and giving Will’s mum a gentle smile. ‘Can’t promise I’ll do a good job.’  
  
    Will’s mum smiled, touching Derek’s hand warmly. ‘I’m a good teacher.’  
  
    Will smiled a little despite the ache in his chest as Derek stared at his mother in wonderment, obviously not used to the way his mother touched people — like she was dealing with the most precious diamond. As she led Derek away, she winked over his shoulder and mouthed something like “he’s so cute!” Will immediately scowled as a blush spread across his cheeks. He would have to explain that one to his mother later. Hopefully she didn’t say something embarrassing to Derek since she clearly assumed they were together.  
  
    Like he was walking to death row, he trudged up the stairs towards his father. He had no idea what to say, or what his father wanted to say. On some level, he was worried he wanted to give a final jab about Will’s sexuality. He didn’t want to remember his father for the small part of him, he wanted to remember how proud he was when Will got into college, how he taught him how to fix things, and how he bought Will is own fishing pole for his eighth birthday to apologise for how he’d reacted, even though they were really expensive and they didn’t really have the money.  
  
    But he had to do this, and he had to do it alone, even though he secretly really wished he could hold Derek’s hand at a time like this. He opened the door to his parent’s room, and felt all the air rush out of him as he saw his dad in bed, tubes in his nose and wrist. His dad didn’t look right; he didn’t look like him. Pushing his hair a little more off his forehead, Will walked in.  
  
    His dad looked up at him in shock. ‘You actually came.’  
  
    Will nodded, pressing his lips together and taking a seat on his mother’s rocking chair next to the bed. ‘Why wouldn’t I?’  
  
    After he said that, he cringed and his dad looked a little angry for a second. They both knew why he thought Will wouldn’t come. Last time they spoke on the phone, Will may have mentioned his crush on Derek to his mother. His dad overheard and immediately started in on him, telling him he was lying and just trying to fit in at Samwell. Will had snapped and called his father a homophobe, telling him he wasn’t worth his time.  
  
    Still, although his father looked angry now, he didn’t say anything. He let out a large breath out of his nose that whistled in a strange way. They both awkwardly smiled at the weird noise, both glad that at least they withheld from a fight.  
  
    ‘Will…I want to talk to you about something. I want to apologise.’  
  
    Will froze, eyes flickering back up to meet his dad’s. His dad usually apologised, but he never apologised about this. ‘For what?’  
  
    ‘You know what,’ he snapped, seeming annoyed and uncomfortable. ‘Will you just let me get this out and over with?’ When Will nodded, he took a breath and continued. ‘I…I didn’t think that…what you are is possible. I thought it was something new that people made up to be interesting. All I was taught was men only love women, and any man who loved another man was…wrong. Unnatural.’  
  
    Will clenched his jaw, looking down and trying not to say anything and let his dad talk.  
  
    ‘But now I’m not so sure.’  
  
    Blinking away his tears, Will looked up at his father, who was frowning apologetically. Pleading with Will, through his eyes, to forgive him.  
  
    Will’s heart almost stopped at everything he said next, but he couldn’t have been more glad that was what his father said. It was everything he needed.

* * *

Derek stayed the entire time. Not that he felt like he could’ve left, anyway, but he was never asked to. Will’s father died sooner than the doctors had said. It was only a week and a half they were there before his heart gave up. Derek stayed and took care of them, along with Will’s older brother who now considered himself the head of the household.  
  
    Unsurprisingly, from how strong Will always said she was, his mother was the first to drift into acceptance and take charge. Derek still helped as Will’s older brother let himself grieve, and the funeral was planned in no time. He held Will’s hand through the whole thing, guiding him through every moment and letting him fall apart on him when he needed to.  
  
    He stayed for two weeks after the funeral, and everyone had started to move on. Will was still heartbroken, but he had finally reached acceptance. It was the night before they were going back, and Will asked Derek to sleep in his bed. Not knowing what else to do, and really wanting to, Derek agreed.  
  
    Lying at least a foot apart, they stared at each other. It was dark, so Derek could only make out the soft curves of Will’s face and the glinting of his eyes. He wished he could see his freckles this close up, but just decided he would have to wait until morning. Will’s hand was lying between them, like an olive branch closing the distance.  
  
    Derek was about to drift off when Will whispered, ‘I actually _want_ to go back tomorrow…Feel so selfish. My dad died less than a month ago and I can’t wait to get back to what’s essentially a fuckin’ frat house.’  
  
    ‘It’s more than that,’ Derek whispered back. ‘It’s your other family. It’s okay to want to go somewhere where you will be supported, Dex. Obviously your family supports you, they’re…amazing, but they’ve got their own grief to deal with. We’re going to take care of you back home — I’m going to take care of you.’  
  
    ‘Home?’ Dex mumbled.  
  
    ‘Maybe I’m the only one that thinks of it like that…’ Derek blushed, now being glad its dark.  
  
    ‘No…I get it. Like a second home for me too.’ After a few moments of silence, Will laughed a little. ‘ _You’re_ gonna take care of me, huh?’  
  
    ‘Shut up.’ Derek threw out a punch into Will’s shoulder.  
  
    ‘Noooo, Derek,’ Will snickered, grabbing his fist. ‘It’s…nice.’  
  
    In a small hit of bravery, Derek let his hand loosen out and tangle his fingers with Will’s, pulling their joint hands between them and onto the mattress. ‘Yeah…It is nice.’  
  
    He felt Will tense for a second before it melted all away and he laughed quietly. ‘Much better than wanting to punch you in the face, in any case.’  
  
    Derek drifted to sleep with a smile on his face.  
  


* * *

  
The next day, Will said goodbye to his family and left with Derek and a pie from his mother to Bitty. He wasn’t sure if it was a “thank you for taking care of my son” pie or a passive-aggressive “you won’t replace me” pie. Either way, he was sure Bitty would love it.  
  
    The one thing his dad left him was his truck, and Will had almost lost it from crying again when he found out. Now he just let Derek drive it, although he wasn’t that good being a city boy, but he was still feeling too tired to drive. He figured he’d take over halfway. Fifteen minutes in, Derek smiling at him stupidly and warmly and like he was everything, he felt claustrophobic. Quickly winding down a window, he settled his head on this arms that he crossed on the windowsill. Letting the cool air rush over his face, he opened his eyes and saw that spot.  
  
    The spot he had his first kiss with Thomas Holden.  
  
    Straightening up, he cried out, ‘Stop!’  
  
    Derek frowned. ‘Chill, dude. What’s up?’  
  
    ‘Pull over,’ Will ordered and Derek pulled over.  
  
    Immediately climbing out of the truck, he raced back to the spot where Thomas kissed him — right behind the three next to the old convenience store. He heard Derek race after him, calling out to him. He managed to reach the tree and bent over, huffing a little. He could handle the run to the tree, but the hyperventilating that had started in the car had got to him.  
  
    He felt a big, warm hand on his shoulder. Looking up, Derek was frowning at him in concern. His breathing slowed down, and he felt the panic cease as Will let his hand caress the tree.  
  
    ‘Dude — Will — what’s going on?’  
  
    ‘It was here,’ Will huffed, standing up straight finally and letting the last of the panic leave him. ‘This is where he saw me.’  
  
    Derek cleared his throat awkwardly, clearly not knowing what to say. ‘Oh…’  
  
    ‘He apologised, Derek,’ Will sniffed. ‘He said he was wrong. He told me he wanted me to be happy.’  
  
    ‘That’s good, Will.’ Derek smiled. ‘That’s good.’  
  
    ‘Yeah, he also…’ Will blushed deeply. ‘He also lifted the ban. Not that he had much of a choice and it was kind of a weird gesture, but…’  
  
    Derek frowned, clearly very confused. ‘What ban? What are you talking about?’  
  
    With the feeling of acceptance rushing through him — acceptance of his dad’s death, acceptance from his dad of his sexuality, acceptance from himself that he was in fucking love with Derek Nurse — he grabbed Derek by his hoodie and dragged him down to press his lips against his.  
  
    It was warm and perfect and everything Will ever wanted, and when he pulled away, Derek murmured, ‘Well, fuck, Poindexter. Didn’t quite expect that.’  
  
    ‘That’s because you’re an idiot,’ Will chirped, not really knowing what else to say.  
  
    ‘Oh, really?’ Derek arched an eyebrow before dragging him in for another kiss.  
  
    Pulling away playfully, Will punched him in the shoulder and nodded back to the truck. ‘C’mon, Nurse. Let’s go home.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing for Check, Please at all, and ESPECIALLY not NurseyDex so please be gentle with me! However, still give me tips on how to write the characters better!!


End file.
